Hellhound
by AvynnMarie
Summary: Supernatural One Shot


_**Supernatural One Shot**_

 _ **Background so this makes sense - Reader insert - Reader is Bobby Singer's daughter - this is set in most recent seasons - John has come back instead of Mary and he has done typical John and run off on his own to hunt and get his mind straight - Reader and the boys have gone after him**_

* * *

"Dammit, Dean! I'm part of this fight too! You can't just keep pushing me away like I'm a child! You need all the help you can get with this!"

"I'm not having you get hurt, Y/N! I'm not losing you too!"

You stormed out of the motel door into the gravel lot. The boys really picked a dive this time. Place looked like some Bates Motel shit in the middle of nowhere. You ran your hand through your hair as you leaned up against the side of the Impala as the sun continued to set, sending a fiery orange through the trees surrounding you. You understood - to a point - of where Dean was coming from. You were Bobby's daughter and about five years younger than Sam, so of course he saw you as a little sister...But you weren't some dumbshit kid. You were Y/N Singer for fuck's sake. You were brought up by the best. You knew what the hell you were doing and how to take care of yourself. John was practically an uncle to you and you'd be damned if Dean was going to stop you from helping find him.

The motel door opened, breaking your thoughts.

"Y/N." Dean spoke a few feet behind you, his boots crunching the gravel as he stopped and you turned to face him. He gazed at you with a conflicted look in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry."

You were about to speak when a deep growl suddenly rumbled from behind you. You tensed, turning slowly to see the source and your blood ran cold.

"I just-" Dean stopped, taking in your actions. "What?"

The black dog stood several feet behind the Impala in the middle of the lot, its hungry red eyes trained on you.

Hellhound.

Your breath hitched as you forced yourself to speak.

"Dean..." Your voice cracked as you slowly eased backwards a step towards him.

"Y/N. What?" His eyes scanned the lot in front of you, his one hand reaching for you as the other drew his gun.

The hound snarled and snapped as it stepped towards you, drool dripping venomously from its jowls. You were almost to Dean at this point, steadily backing from the creature.

"You don't see the fucking hellhound?!" You squeaked as Dean's hand gripped your upper arm and you reached in the back of your jeans for the angel blade Cas had given you.

"Sam!" Dean hollered as he yanked you forcefully back towards the room, his gun aimed blindly in front of you.

But he wasn't strong enough.

You didn't have time to react as the hound launched itself onto you. "Fuck!" you yelled as you swung your blade. But you misjudged, missing the beast by inches. It slammed into you, teeth sinking into your forearm as you fell to the ground out of Dean's grasp, a terrified scream ripping from your throat as Dean fired a shot off. The bullet ricocheted off the gravel, missing the hound. Dean desperately reached for you, but the beast was too fast, quickly dragging you through the lot and into the woods with hellish speed.

"No! Y/N!" Dean's yells came in the distance as the hound continued to drag you deeper into the woods at an alarming rate. You could no longer hear Dean and your heart sank. All of a sudden the hound slowed his pace and stopped, lunging onto you before you could attempt to get to your feet. Claws tearing into your abdomen with ferocity. Your gargled screams echoing into the woods. This was it. After all this time, a damn hellhound is what will take you out. You brought your arms up in a sorry attempt to defend yourself against the onslaught, when the hound knocked the angel blade from your hand. It glinted in slow motion as it landed a few feet above your head. The hound paused, watching it.

Seeing your opportunity, you moved. Rolling to your stomach and dragging yourself towards it. The hound pounced on your back, claws sinking into your muscles and tearing your back to shreds. White hot pain flashed across your vision as you screamed, nearly buckling. You refused to die without a fight. You reached your fingertips out towards the blade. Stretching your torn apart body in one final attempt...your fingers tipped the blade and it rolled towards you. Immediately you gripped it and twisted, aiming blindly at the hound still tearing into your back. You felt the blade sink into the hounds neck, a sharp yelp and then his body went limp on top of you.

You cried out in a terrified pain filled yell as you struggled through blood choked breaths to push the hound off of you. Adrenaline still fueling your muscles, you scooted yourself back and up against the nearest tree. Your breathing ragged as you struggled to get your bearings.

SHIT.

The boys would be able to track well enough, between the blood and the hellhound destroying the terrain. But you couldn't hear them at all. And as fast as the hound had drug you, god knows how far behind they were.

You shifted your weight and let out a strangled scream. Every inch of you was covered in deep gashes. Blood gurgled in your lungs and throat with every haggered breath.

You wouldn't last long. You could feel the adrenaline wearing off and a deep, heady pain began setting in. Every slight movement, each breath was tearing you further and further apart. The pain was unbearable, you couldn't muster the strength to speak or cry out for Cas.

This was it. This is how you'd be taken out. Bleeding out on the forest floor...alone. Unable to see Dean, Sam or your father one more time...

Dad... He'd be torn apart from this. He'd blame himself for not protecting you and letting you go off with the boys in the first place.

* * *

Blood gurgled and caught in your throat causing you to cough and choke up a strangled breath. You didn't feel much of anything now. How long had you been sitting here? The sun was lower now, a bright orange glow radiating through the trees.

"Y/N!?" A voice echoed through your clouded mind. Was it your mind playing tricks? Or was it actually Dean?

"Y/N!? Sweetheart, answer me!" There was a trace of fear in his voice as it became clearer in your ears.

"Y/N?!" Was that Sam?

Your chest spasmed, sending a strangled groan from your throat followed by a congested gasp in as your head bobbed.

"Y/N! Jesus! Cas!" Dean called, panicked.

Heavy footsteps came up next you and gentle hands lifted your head. Dean was crouched in front of you, fear in his eyes as he scanned your injuries. Your vision was blurry and fading. You struggled to keep your head upright. Your lungs were filling with blood and you choked up another gargled cough. You managed a small blood stained smile at Dean.

You took one strained congested breath in. "Dean.." Your voice nothing more than an empty silent whine.

"Shhh hey, save your strength, sweetheart."

"I...got...'m."

"Cas!" Dean yelled again. "You did, sweetheart. We're gonna get you fixed up real soon. Just hold on for me ok?"

Another ragged breath in. You reached up with a shaking hand to grip Dean's leather collar before it dropped back down to your side. You struggled to get a breath in but your lungs spasmed and you were choking on blood. You coughed and blood dripped from your mouth as your vision began to darken and spin.

"Y/N?! Baby, stay with me! Cas, where the fuck are you?!"

You faintly heard a flurry of feathers and then your world went black.

* * *

"Y/N? Sweetheart?"

Your mind suddenly came to and your eyes flew open, terror coursing through you. A warmth rushed over you and suddenly your lungs were clear and you gasped in a few deep panicked breaths, your body desperately trying to replenish oxygen to your system.

"Y/N!" Strong arms wrapped around you. His familiar scent surrounded you. Dean. You dug your fingers into the collar of his leather jacket. Your breaths coming in quick shuddered gasps.

"You're alright. Come back to me, sweetheart."

You leaned into his chest, breathing slowing. You were safe. Cas had healed you. You pulled back from Deann inspecting yourself. Your clothes were in shreds, barely hanging on and still covered in blood.

"Not to push. But we gotta move. It's almost dark, who knows if there's more out here." Sam's voice came from a few yards away. You lifted you gaze to him and he dropped his eyes away from you.

"I think we're okay for now." Cas spoke, scanning the surrounding wood.

Dean nodded and held his hands out to you. "Come on, let's get you back and cleaned up."

You were still reeling from the attack. Your body shaking from fear as you stared at Dean's hands. He gave a quick sigh before he moved and suddenly you were hoisted into his arms. He turned to Sam and Cas as he adjusted his grip on you, causing you to curl into his chest, resting your head on his shoulder.

"You good?" Sam asked his brother. Dean nodded as they began the trek back to the motel.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't-" You whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Hey, it's alright." His voice rumbled through your body. He chuckled. "Your father's just going to fucking kill me."


End file.
